


Flare and her Blondie

by LordJesusHereWeGo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Gag, Multiple Orgasms, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordJesusHereWeGo/pseuds/LordJesusHereWeGo
Summary: Flare kidnaps lucy, planning to keep her forever as a nice, cute sex toy. And as much as Lucy wants to fight it, she doesn't really have a say in the matter.





	Flare and her Blondie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sooooo long ago. I can't give an exact date, but I'm positive Naruto's manga had either just ended, or hadn't ended just yet. I kind of want to revisit my plans for the thing, and what better place than archive!
> 
> For real tho, i re-read it, but it might still be shitty. Criticism is well appreciated, as well as ideas if you have any.
> 
> Also, side note. I'm pretty sure this was inspired by some deviant art stories I read a few years ago. So if you somehow catch the simularities, yeah. You probably read the same thing I did

Flare looked down on the ground at what she had just done, a wide grin covering most of her face. Below her, the blonde beauty Lucy Heartfillia laid unconsious. She wore a white bikini that seemed just a tad too small for her, a pink Fairy Tail guild mark covered the left breast. The blonde had spent the entire day swimming with her guildmates, and she was supposed to be heading home. But Flare had different plans.

  
"Don't worry Blondie, me and you will be having a lot of fun together".

  
Flare began to wrap her hair around the girls waist. Using it, she lifted her to her shoulders, and hung her over the right.

  
"Better make sure you sleep well, because when you wake up...you're gonna need a lot of energy".

  
And with that, Flare began to walk away. The blonde girl hung over her shoulder like a prize from the carnival. Unfortunately, to Flare...the two were basically equivalent.

  
-

  
The first thing Lucy noticed when she woke up was the lack of movement her body had. The second thing, was how she was unable to speak a word. The third, was the girl sitting on the edge of the bed, watching the blonde intently.

  
"Wow, blondie! I didn't think you would sleep all night. But that's good...that means we have the entire day together".

  
Lucy immediately panicked at the sight of Flare Corona, the raven tail member who had given her a beating not too long ago.

  
"FLLLLHHRRR"?!

  
The blonde tried to spit out intelligeable words, but they were stopped by a nicely sized, red rubber ballgag that fit her all too perfectly. Tiny droplets of spit left her mouth at the attempt at speach. She tried to bring her hands to her face, but each one was spread out along the bed, and cuffed to the headboard. Her legs had met a similar fate. Her whole body was spread-eagled on the bed.

  
"Aww, don't try to speak blondie. You might just emberass yourself".

  
Lucy pulled on her bonds again and said a few words that were best to stay muffled.

  
Flare just stared at her, taking great satisfaction in her helplessness. Watching how her breasts bounced around while she struggled, barely being contained in the bikini the girl was wearing. Flare could feel herself getting wet. She especially loved how well the ballgag brought the picture together. Her lips formed so well around it, drool seeping from the sides down her cheeks. It was just too perfect.

  
"I've wanted to do this for awhile, blondie". Flare moved her hand over to Lucy's stomach, drawing a light circle around her navel with her nail.

"To take away any resistance you could have, and treat you like what you were born to be....".

Flare brought her hand higher, just under the girls large breasts.

  
"A Plaything".

  
And on the last sylables of the word, Flare brought her hand against the girls breast, squeezing it lightly, and making Lucy grow bright red from emberassment. Flare played with the breast, molding it around her hand like clay. Lucy tried to protest, but all that came out were a few incoherents slurs and even more slobber.

  
"Do you see? You're drooling like an animal, while being forced to just sit there and take whatever I do to you". To prove her point, Flare brought her other hand to the blonde and groped her other breast.

"No protests, no resistance, nothing you do will matter".

  
Lucy pulled against her bonds even more, screaming into the gag. She hated how Flare talked down to her. She was not an animal, not a plaything, and she would get out of this.

  
"Just my Blonde Bimbo, Big Breasted, Bubble Butt Blondie".

  
Flare continued at the breasts, taking great satisfaction in playing with them. She knew hers were nice too, but Blondie's were definitely in another league. And it was alot less fun playing with her own than someone else's.

  
Flare pinched at Lucy's nipples through the bikini. A shocked squeek from Lucy gave Flare even more reason to assault the girl.

  
"Your whole body was just made to belong to someone, blondie".

She added more pressure to the nipples, twisting them inbetween her fingers.

"I'm just happy that it got to be me".

  
Flare released Lucy's nipples, getting a sigh of relief for the captive.

  
"Don't worry, I'll get back to them in a minute...but right now...".

  
Flare moved her hand down her own thigh, grabbing the elastic of her underwear and slipping it down her legs. Lucy watched in horror as it made it's way to her feet, and off of her body completely. The red underwear was completely damp were Flare's juices had fell.

  
"Do you see? Your body made me like this".

Flare brought the pair close to Lucy's face. The blonde tried to move away, but with one hand Flare was more than capable of moving her head into the wanted position.

"C'mon, I don't smell that bad...".

  
The panties were brought to lucy's nose, grinding against it as she tried to get away. With the ballgag filling up her mouth as well as it did, her nose was the only real source of air she had. She tried holding her breath at first, but after 2 minutes she couldn't hold it anymore. A large intake through her nose brought Flare into her sense of smell. It smelled so musky and dirty.

  
"See? You should take responsibility for that, you know"?

  
Flare dragged the panties away, tossing them behind her. Lucy would get closer to the source of their smell soon enough.

  
"But I know you aren't smart enough to realize that, blondie".

  
Lucy glared at Flare, angry in everything she had done in the short time she had been awake. Especially at the constant insults to her intelligence.

  
"But that's why you're here now! And well....forever"!

  
Lucy's eyes grew wide as she saw Flare say this. Flare's face had stayed calm and nuetral, as if Lucy's permanent residence with her was just a fact of the world.

  
"From now on, you will be adressed as 'Blondie'. You will follow every order I give, and not talk unless given permission".

  
A new wave of energy entered Lucy. She began to scream at the top of her lungs and trying to break free. Her struggles were in vain, but her screaming did do one thing. Annoy Flare.

  
"Blondie! As much as I would love to hear your cute screams...".

Flares hair jumped at Lucy in an instant, wrapping around her throat.

"KNOCK IT OFF"!

  
Lucy shut up, her air supply being taken away from her. After a moment of silence, Flare let go.

  
"See, that's better. A good Blondie should always obey her superiors".

Flare's hair made it's way down to Lucy's breasts, ripping off the girls bikini. Her D-cup breasts bounced from the force, while her top was thrown across the room.

"Well, I guess for you that is everyone...but from now on you just have to worry about obeying me".

  
The strands of hair began to wrap around her breasts, winding all around to her light pink nipples. The hair began twisting back and fourth, groping her breasts with even more force and precision than Flare's hands could do.

  
"I'm going to play with every inch of you, and with my hair....".

Flare took her hands and began to work them up Lucy's thigh, getting more angered grunts from her.

"My hands are free to see what's underneath here".

  
Flare's index finger ran right againt Lucy's slit, causing the girl to squeel into the red ball. Flare grabbed the elastic and removed the bottom of the Bikini.

  
"Blondie! I didn't know you shaved".

  
Lucy couldn't react, her whole body in shock at Flare removing her bottom. She had shaven for the waterpark. She didn't want people seeing something they shouldn't. But now Flare was. she poked around Lucy's pussy, rubbing the sides and dragging it across the entrance. With the abuse to her breasts and her slit, Lucy was unable to fight biology. Her juices slowly exiting from her, right in front of Flare.

  
"My, you don't take much to get going do you? Can't be helped though, can it? Your body is so slutty".

  
Flare raised her hands up to Lucy's face, then behind her head. With 2 clicks, the straps that held the gag in place came loose. She wanted to hear the blonde, know what she wanted to say, and get an obvious answer to a question she had.

  
"Is my Blondie enjoying herself"?

  
Lucy spit out the ball, Flare catching it in her hands. She took a second to swallow all of the excess saliva from her mouth. And after that, she began to let it out.

  
"Flare! What in the hell is wrong with you!? My guild will find me, and they'll save me"!

  
Displeasure filled Flare's face.

  
"That wasn't the question, blondie".

  
"My name is not Blondie! I'm Lucy! Have you gone insane"!?

  
Flare's face gre a little more displeased.

  
"Blondie, I asked you a question".

  
"No! I'm not! Let me go"!

  
Flare just smiled.

  
"Well, I can fix that".

  
Flare extended her two fingers and brought them to Lucy's entrance. They pushed against her slit, slowly forcing it open. Flare's fingers were warmed by Lucy, as if welcoming her in. It was suprisingly wet for someone who didn't enjoy it. She continued until she ran out of finger length.

  
"Fl....Flare! Take....Take them out...".

  
Lucy was beat red, having held her breath the entire time Flare entered her. Her body was feeling strange. Metally, she hated every second here. But physically, her body had been turned on. It was no longer up to her if she felt good or not, Flare controlled that.

  
"Blondie doesn't give orders, Blondie obeys orders".

  
Flare began spreading her fingers inside Lucy, getting a nice reaction from the girl. Flare continued to move around inside Lucy, her eyes never leaving the girls face.

  
"All blondie has to do is worry about obeying me".

  
"Your cra....".

  
Flare quickly extracted her fingers and slammed them back in, causing Lucy to inhale and stop her own sentence.

  
"Can't even finish a sentence? Poor Blondie, I thought you were smarter than that".

  
Lucy was about to retaliate against that comment, but the hair around her nipples was tightened, making the girl squeel again.

  
"Didn't you have something to say"?

  
Lucy opened her mouth to speak again, but was greated by the same force to her nipples. Looking back at Flare, it was obvious she wanted Lucy to stay quiet. Lucy stopped trying to talk, her nipples already getting sore from just the normal abuse.

  
"No? That's good. Blondie shouldn't speak unless it's important".

Flare continued to work on the girls pussy, watching as the juices began to increase in volume from her constant pumps in and out.

"And I'm sure you won't have anything important to say for awhile".

  
Lucy just laid there as Flare played with her. Her stomach began to heat up, and so did her womb. Her muscles started to tighten, and her breathing became quick. She knew what was happening, and she dreaded it. She was about to cum from Flare's fingers. That's all she needed. The girl already believed she was controlling her, if Lucy came for her, it would only add fuel to the fire.

  
"I would try to avoid cumming, Blondie".

Flare continued pumping into the blonde, her hand almost completely soaked from her juices.

"I don't think you will like what happens if you cum".

  
Lucy heard the threat loud and clear, but Flare didn't stop at all. There was no way she would be able to avoid cumming. Each pump was fast and brought pleasure to her body. Her muscles strained against the cuffs.

  
There was no stopping it. Lucy opened her eyes and arched her back, opening her mouth as wide as possible. Moans escaped the girl, her brain having shut down due to the sheer pleasure that hit her. Flare had somehow brought Lucy to an intense orgasm that she hadn't seen coming. The hair around her breasts tightened, causing even more pleasure to come from the orgasm. Flare continued attacking her pussy, smiling sadistically at all of the fluids that came out with every new thrust.

  
Lucy stayed like this for almost a solid 2 minutes before collapsing. She wanted to rest, to let her body breathe. But Flare did not. She continued pumping into the blonde as if her orgasm didn't matter. Lucy was too sensitive.

  
"FLARE! I CANT!"!

  
Flare just smiled and continued.

  
"I warned you, Blondie".

  
Lucy had been warned, but was unable to listen. Now, she was...suffering? It felt like that, but it also didn't. It was pleasure, but it was too much! And she was way too sensitive now. But Flare didn't care.

  
"My, Blondie! You're squirting everywhere! What a slut!"

  
"FLARE! I'M GONNA BREAK! PLEASE!"

  
"Then break, Blondie! Because if this is difficult, then you don't even want to see what's gonna happen later. This is your new life!"

  
She continued fingering the blonde, loving the way she screamed in pleasure and begged for mercy. But there would be none. Not until Flare saw the girl turn into an exhausted, stuttering mess.

  
The constant fingering and increased sensitivity thanks to Lucy's previous orgasm made way for another, similarly strengthed one.

  
"AAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG! I...........I CAN'T!"

  
"Doesn't matter! You no longer have a say! I own you!"

  
Flare was true to her word, assaulting the girl through the orgasm and forcing her into a straight shot for the third. Lucy moaned, screamed and even cried some. But there was no saving herself from Flare. 

An hour. That's how long the torment lasted. But not because Flare decided to have mercy on the poor girl. No, it was because an hour was Lucy's physical limit. After that. she passed out. Tears still fell from her closed eyes, and her breathing died down. Flare could only smile at the sexy girl. This was just the beggining for Lucy, because Flare had a plan set for Lucy. And by the end of it, the blonde would be completely submissive to Flare. She would be completely obedient.

 


End file.
